Crossed Over
by jmslazer
Summary: Steven has lived alone, taking care of his garden for a long time. But after tonight everything is going to change! An unknown visitor arrives and tries to break in, what will Steven do? If you like it please leave a review and let me know what you think. If you have any input on how you think the story should have gone or things that should be changed, let me know! Thank you!


**Crossed Over – A story between Worlds**

Steven sat inside of his house waiting for his dinner to be ready, roasted chicken and potatoes were his feast, after a long day of

gardening and harvesting it was time to rest. As the sun set outside he sat in his favorite chair on the balcony watching, wondering,

thinking; what would he do tomorrow? Would he mine, dig, or garden? There were a number of things he could do but what did he

want to do? As he drifted into sleep there was small crash outside of his house, like the sound you'd hear when someone drops a tool

on the concrete. He leapt out of bed and grabbed his sword, racing towards the balcony to get a vantage point he was surprised to

see nothing there. Climbing back in bed he thought about the sound and what it could have been, what would cause that sound? Not

certain what it was he decided it needed a lot more thought… tomorrow. As he slept the next morning he heard a distinctive clicking

sound, like a doorknob being twisted open. He grabbed his sword and ran towards the door, but as he approached he was astonished

to see it was another person. He thought he was alone here other than the creepers, witches, zombies, and the rest of the mobs but

no people. He readied his sword and pulled the door open in one strong heave and the stranger was frozen in place, not sure what to

do they stood motionless. Steven demanded a name from the stranger who stood up and said. "My name is Alexandria. Nice to meet

you." He was surprised by the manners she showed, since she was trying to break in he expected a criminal that wasn't too bright.

"It is nice to meet you too, my name is Steven." She smiled at him and asked to rest here for a few days and if she could buy some

food and supplies. Steven agreed to let her trade with him but he wanted to see what she had to offer first, because the food was

very valuable to someone who traveled all the time. She opened up her bag and dumped it onto a table and spread it out for him to

see, but she held back the small pearls that had a strange green glow to them because she loved those. He examined everything she

had and picked out a few things he wanted, like the bonemeal was something he could use in his garden to grow vegetables faster.

The wooden items could be used for tools and building so he took those as well, but the rest of it was pretty much useless to him so

he gave her what he thought was a fair trade. As she took the dried meats and put them in her bag he noticed something odd, a

green glow coming from the bottom of the bag so he asked her. "What is that glow from?" Terrified that he had found her pearls she

panicked and said. "Oh it's nothing, but I must be going now. Thanks for the food." This drastic change in plans seemed suspicious to

him so he pressed about the glow. "What is the glow from Alexandria? I ask and now you are leaving instead of staying?!" She

shoved everything inside of her bag and bolted for the door, but Steven bolts and locks all of his doors at night so nothing can get in

which means nothing can get out. Steven walked towards the front door with his sword in hand and said. "Oh

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaalexaaannnnndria, where do you think you're going? I asked a question and you have yet to answer me. Why are

you running away and more importantly… WHAT IS THAT GLOW!?" Not sure what to do Alexandria was looking around and scared to

death, what would he do when he got closer with that sword he had? As she sat there trembling in her boots it struck her out of

nowhere. "Why am I scared? I live in the wild forests and jungles alone, I hunt wild animals and fight off creatures that can eat your

face off. I battle skeletal archers from long range, I slay witches before they can throw even a single potion. I've slain the terrible

enderman with no armor on. WHY AM I AFRAID?!" She stood up and faced him with a look in her eyes that he hadn't seen before,

she turned towards the door and gave a good kick in a few spots and the door fell out and landed on the ground. "I fight mobs that

would make you cower with fear inside of your house, I live outside in the open every day and night, I wander around and live off of

the land, I leave things better than I found them. You think I am scared of you? With your stone sword that doesn't even look to

have been used before and armor that still hangs on a rack? If you even try to get close to me I will end you here and now! Do you

understand?!" She said as she turned to leave. Steven however didn't care what she said. "How dare you speak to me that way after

I gave you food, shelter, and drinks? Obviously those manners from before are only for introductions! I will CUT YOU DOWN!" And

with that he charged at her, sword flailing around. She turned to face him and with such ease that it almost looked like she didn't

move, she put an arrow in his chest and another in his sword arm. "I warned you what would happen if you tried to attack me!" She

yelled as she took the rest of his dried food and supplies. Steven watched her take everything he had worked so hard for, everything

he had been saving in case his garden died. His vision started to turn black as she walked out the door to leave, but she stopped and

said one last thing. "Mooooooooooooooooooo" Steven wasn't sure what that meant, she turned to say something and instead just

made a cow noise? His eyes closed for the last time… But then "Moooooooooooooo" He heard it again. "Mooooooooo. Oink oink oink."

This time there was a pig noise as well? He opened his eyes and realized it had all been a dream, he ran downstairs to check his

dried food and it was all there. He burst through the door to make sure the garden was intact and it was!

Just goes to show you some dreams may appear to be as real as life but, in the end if you just wake up and open your eyes you'll

find yourself back home and safe in bed… Unless of course you are a zombie or skeleton.


End file.
